Tessa Morgan Petrelli
Tessa Morgan Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is one of the daughters of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. She has 4 older siblings - Nathan, Amber, Hayley and Darrien - and 1 younger sister, Lucia. Tessa is exceptionally close with Darrien. She is currently nearly 6 years old, and has the abilities of Probability Twisting, Emotion Manipulation and Spirit Projection. Appearance Tessa is currently a small child. Due to her unusual origin, she is very similar in appearance to her brother Darrien, and shares the same dark hair and brown eyes. However, she is slightly smaller and shorter, with a thinner face and smaller features. Her hair and eyes will both darken as she grows, becoming almost black, and her skin tone will darken slightly, like his will. She'll always be slight and slim, with petite features. Personality Tessa is sweet and playful. She likes having the people around her happy. She smiles and laughs a lot. She shows a lot of curiosity, but is also a bit shy. She's exceptionally close with her brother Darrien. Home Tessa lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. The house has an extensive garden where Hayley likes to manipulate the plants, and it contains 4 stories. It used to be smaller, but has been extended and altered as the family grew, using reality manipulation. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, 2 nurseries, several shower-rooms and a pool-room which has been recently added, underground. Abilities Tessa manifested Probability Twisting shortly after she started to exist. It is a passive ability which works at all time. She can sometimes consciously manipulate it, but with difficulty. To date she has only succeeded in controlling its effects once. The ability twists probability around her, making highly unlikely events more probable. However, the events must be possible, even if they would naturally be rare. She manifested Emotion Manipulation the next day, after Lowri found her. She turned her mother's confusion at her existence into peace and calmness. Every time she sees anyone feeling negative emotions, she tends to manipulate these away. She will continue to do this as a child, until she learns that sometimes negative emotions are needed. Then she will offer to alter them, but will not do so if the person refuses. She manifested Spirit Projection the next day, and projected to eavesdrop on her triplet cousins' telepathic conversation. In this form, she can eavesdrop on telepathic conversations, communicate telepathically and sense spirits and communicate with them. She can also time travel a limited amount, and can learn things. She is physically protected when in this form, since her body becomes frozen in limbo. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray, Benjamin Linderman *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Tessa was not born. She exists because Darrien wanted a younger sister, and Commanded her into existence before he was even a day old. She was found in the nursery by her mother the next day, and detected to be their daughter via the use of human manipulation to read her genetics. Over the next few days, she met the rest of the family and manifested her abilities. When she was about 3 months old, Nathan decided to take her into the future to show her herself and Darrien there. However, she twisted reality and accidentally caused Darrien to Command her to die. Devastated and laden with guilt, Nathan brought her back to the present. Her parents tried to revive her but couldn't. She was only saved when Darrien Commanded her to live, nearly dying himself in the process because of the amount of energy required by that use. When she was 2 years old, she vanished completely for a few days, and it was impossible for any to find her. She then reappeared in the garden after Lucia summoned her with songspeak, and she had no memory at all of having been gone. It was unknown what really happened to her. She since vanished completely a few more times, again impossible to find, and returning with no memory of being away. Months after that, she vanished again, but this time did not return. It was eventually revealed that she'd been abducted by Gregory Masters, as had happened every other time. She was found there by Dani Petrelli and Alec Greenway, rescued and teleported home. Arriving, she soon learned of her brother's death. However, she insisted that her father tried reviving him again, and twisted probability so that he'd succeed. Future When Tessa is 12, she will begin dating Shelton Bishop, despite his being 18 years old at the time. Their relationship will be very casual because of her age, but it will still last almost 2 years. When she is around 14 years old, she will begin to be attracted to his brother Layton, and will actually fall in love with him despite her denials of this. They will start fooling around, but guilt and her probability twisting will cause Tessa to confess this to Shelton, and they will break up over it. She will try dating Layton a few times, but he will continue to cheat on her and treat her like dirt. Eventually, she will give up on him, and return to Shelton, whom by then she will have persuaded to forgive her. However, she will remain in love with Layton. Shelton will propose to her on the evening of her 18th birthday, and even though she won't love him, she'll accept in order to protect his feelings. She'll try to go through with the wedding, which will be a year after the proposal, but her probability twisting will cause her to jilt him at the altar, also shouting out the reason - that she's in love with his twin, not him - in front of everyone. Months later, she will learn that she is pregnant, and will give birth to a daughter, Jenni Bishop, in 2032. Tessa will have been taking a gap year at the time, and will change her university application to New York University, to remain close to her family while raising Jenni. After one term, Darrien will do the same in order to support her and remain near her, at her demand after he nearly kills himself overusing Command in her absence. She and Shelton will raise their daughter together, but will never be a couple again. Tessa meanwhile will be attempting to win over Layton once more, but he will be refusing to even speak to her after how she'd embarrassed him at the wedding. Darrien will try to help her by using desire manipulation to make Layton love her, but she will tell him to undo this when she learns what had happened, claiming she doesn't want any relationship if it has such a false base. During 2034, Tessa will be killed when she attempts to capture a villain with sin infliction and becomes infected with pride. She will become over-confident and will attempt to capture another villain who will kill her using laser emission. Upon hearing about this, Layton will get himself sent backwards through time in an attempt to save her, and because of his new presence, they will both instead be infected with lust. This will cause them to sleep together for the first time in many years. Afterwards, they will attempt a new relationship, and she and Layton will be married in 2036. They will have 3 sons: Carter, Gareth and Mason. Gareth will be the eldest, born in 2039, while Carter will be born in 2042 and Mason will be born in 2044. Tessa will remain close to her brother Darrien throughout most of her life, sharing an apartment with him originally, and then moving to live next door when he moves in with Emma Parkman and she herself gets married to Layton. Even when the siblings have their own separate families they will still live in neighbouring houses, unwilling to be any further apart. Strengths & Weaknesses At the moment, Tessa's main strength is her family. When she's older, it'll be her ability of twisting probability and the fact that she'll be the one most used to its effects. She can also protect herself by spirit projecting. Her bond with Darrien is another strength. However, twisting probability can be a weakness as well, e.g. when it caused future Darrien to kill her. She is also weak and vulnerable due to her age, and she will always be physically weak. Etymology Tessa is a Greek name which means "harvester", a meaning she shares with her younger sister Lucia's middle name. Her middle name, Morgan, is a Welsh name which means "bright sea" or "edge of the sea" or "from the sea". Her surname is a Greek name which means "rock". Her eventual marital surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer", as well as being a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.